The present invention refers to a valve train device, an internal combustion engine comprising a valve train device and a method for operating a valve train device.
DE 10 2013 019 000 A1 already describes a valve train device having a camshaft, having a first valve actuating unit for actuating two first gas exchange valves, which are provided to convert a rotary dements motion of the camshaft into a force for switching between two different cam followers associated with the first gas exchange valves, and having a second valve actuating unit for actuating two second gas exchange valves, which is provided to convert a rotary elements motion of the camshaft into a force for switching between two different cam followers associated with the second gas exchange valves, wherein the first valve actuating unit has at least one release element connected to the camshaft for conjoint rotation and the second valve actuating unit has at least one release element connected to the camshaft for conjoint rotation.
The object of the invention is in particular to provide a mechanically simple and economic valve train device.
The invention is based on a valve train device having at least one camshaft, having a first valve actuating unit for actuating at least one first gas exchange valve, which is provided to convert a rotary elements motion of the camshaft into a force for switching between two different cam followers associated with the at least one first gas exchange valve, and having a second valve actuating unit for actuating at least one second gas exchange valve, which is provided to convert a rotary elements motion of the camshaft into a force for switching between two different cam followers associated with the at least one second gas exchange valve, wherein the first valve actuating unit has at least one release element connected to the camshaft for conjoint rotation, and the second valve actuating unit has at least one release element connected to the camshaft for conjoint rotation.
It is now proposed that the release elements are coupled to each other. In this way, a common control of the release elements for at least two cylinders of the internal combustion engine may be provided. Thus, common components for controlling the release elements may be used and the number of components may be reduced. A mechanically simple and economic valve train device may be obtained. The term “provided” is in particular to be construed as indicating a specific adaptation, provision, equipment and/or arrangement. A “cam follower” means, in this context, an element, which is provided for converting, by contacting a cam of the camshaft, a rotary elements motion of the camshaft into a linear motion for actuating a gas exchange valve. A “release element” means, in this context, an element, which is provided for releasing a mechanical switching of a valve actuating unit between the two cam followers. In particular, the release element, when actuated, is transferred into a state, in which, through a rotation of the camshaft, it actuates a switching element of the valve actuating unit, which switches the valve actuating unit between the two cam followers, wherein a time of actuating the switching element of the valve actuating unit after the release by the release element is predetermined by an angular position of the camshaft.
It is also proposed that the release elements are arranged with a phase offset relative to each other. In this way, an adapting to an ignition sequence of the different cylinders may be obtained. In particular the release elements may be mounted on a common supporting component, whereby a coupling of the release elements may be easily achieved. A “phase offset” in this context means that the as elements ire arranged within different angular ranges relative to the camshaft.
It is also proposed, that the valve train device has a switch rod, which is connected for conjoint rotation but in an axially sliding way to the camshaft, and to which the release elements are coupled. In this way, the rotary elements motion and thus the torque of the camshaft may be easily used for providing an actuating force, through which the release elements cause the activation of the switching of the cam followers. Moreover, by an axial displacement of the switch rod, a simple switching motion for controlling the release elements may be achieved.
It is also proposed, that the switch rod is guided within the camshaft. In this way, the valve train device may occupy a reduced mounting space. Moreover, a constructively simple connection of an actuator for actuating the switch rod may be achieved in a position, in which a large mounting space is provided.
It is also proposed that the valve train device comprises a third valve actuating unit having at least one release element, which is coupled to the release elements. In this way, a further reduction of the number of components for the valve train device may be obtained. A mechanically simple and economic valve train device may be provided. Moreover, a valve train device may be provided, which may be used with particular advantage in an internal combustion engine, having a six-cylinder in-line arrangement, in which three cylinders are grouped, respectively, and are operated in a common operating way.
It is also proposed that the valve train device has a further valve actuating unit, having at least a further release element, which is connected to the camshaft for conjoint rotation, which is decoupled from the at least one release element of the first valve actuating unit and the at least one release element of the second valve actuating unit. In this way, a separate control for the further valve actuating unit may be achieved.
Moreover, it is proposed, that the valve train device comprises a further switch rod, which is connected for conjoint rotation but in an axially sliding way to the camshaft, and to which the further release element is coupled. In this way, the rotary elements' motion and thus the torque of the camshaft may be easily used for providing an actuation force, through which the release elements cause the switching of the cam followers. Moreover, through an axial displacement of the switch rod, a simple switching motion for controlling the release elements may be obtained.
The invention also refers to an internal combustion engine having a valve train device according to the invention, in this way, a common control of the release elements for switching between cam followers in valve actuating units for at least two cylinders of the internal combustion engine may be achieved. In this way, common components may be used for controlling the release elements reducing the number of components. A simple and economic valve train device may be obtained.
Moreover, it is proposed that the internal combustion engine has an in-line arrangement of six cylinders. In this way, the common control of the release elements may be obtained, in a particularly simple way, for switching between cam followers, in valve actuating units for at least two cylinders of the internal combustion engine, due to the in-line arrangement. In particular, in an in-line arrangement of six cylinders, three cylinders are always operating in the same operating condition, so that the valve train device in the case of an in-line arrangement of six cylinders, in particular when the valve train device is provided with a third release element, which is coupled to the release elements, may be operated in a particularly advantageous way.
The invention also refers to a method for operating a valve train device having at least one camshaft, having a first valve actuating unit for actuating at least one first gas exchange valve, which is provided to convert a rotary elements motion of the camshaft into a force for switching between two different cam followers associated with the at least one first gas exchange valve, and having a second valve actuating unit for actuating at least one second gas exchange valve, which is provided to convert a rotary elements motion of the camshaft into a force for switching between two different cam followers associated with the at least one second gas exchange valve, wherein the first valve actuating unit has at least one release element connected to the camshaft for conjoint rotation, and the second valve actuating unit has at least one release element connected to the camshaft for conjoint rotation.
It is proposed that the release elements are simultaneously operated and the release elements trigger a successive switching of the associated valve actuating unit between the cam followers. In this way, a common control of the release elements for at least two cylinders of the internal combustion engine may be achieved. In this way, common elements for controlling the release elements may be used, reducing the number of components. A mechanically simple and economic valve train device may be obtained.
Further advantages are obtained from the following description of the figures. In the figures, an exemplary embodiment of the invention is shown. The figures, the description of figures and the claims contain various combined characteristics. Advantageously, the skilled in the art may also consider the characteristics individually, grouping the same in order to form further advantageous combinations.